


假装

by Vea



Category: ARCNIGHTS
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 06:01:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19145002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vea/pseuds/Vea





	假装

两根手指探进去的时候，银灰已经大汗淋漓了，汗水浸泡着他的前胸和后背，他的手掌摊开紧贴着床单，在上面留下深色的水痕。初雪凑过去看他的脸，看他灰色的发梢之间藏着的一双湿漉漉的眼睛，无力的半睁着。潮湿感造成了含情脉脉的假象，而初雪被这种假象极大的取悦了，自己都没有察觉的兴奋起来，粗长的尾巴在身后摔来甩去。  
她把另外一只手伸到了银灰的后脑勺，粗鲁的抓住了他的发根，托起了他的头。她费力的把自己送过去衔住对方紧闭的嘴唇，堵住银灰有可能说出口的所有令人伤心的话，唇瓣一如想象之中般冰冷却柔软。  
“就算我现在做了这样的事情，您还是会觉得我只是小孩子在胡闹吧？”  
在接吻的间隙，她含糊不清的嘟囔。毫无技巧的亲吻把银灰亲得几乎要窒息了，几次舌头被磕到牙齿，血腥味蔓延在口腔里。  
“您总是这样自以为是，真是令人讨厌…”

当第三根手指也费力的挤进去的时候，银灰的小腿不受控制的痉挛了。他沉重的喘息了几声，喉咙里发出低低的嘶吼。  
“恩雅…”他唤着。  
“啪！”

银灰话音刚落，腰侧传来了一声响亮的巴掌声。他无意识的啊了一声，条件反射朝身下看去。穿着整齐的少女站在他的双腿之间，居高地似是睥睨着浑身赤裸的他。

“我不是恩雅，”她声音阴沉，“我是初雪，请您不要看错了。”


End file.
